Death the Girl at Warehouse 13
by secretimelady
Summary: When major conflicts arise between Kid's sister and the two male reapers it drives Storm away from Death City. Storm continues to look for trouble with her partner, Rain Stein, until a certain Artie Nielson notices that wherever there is a serial killer the duo is not far behind and he wants them on his side.
1. Info

Hi! I'm just doing this as a test to see if people like it.  
Name: Death the Girl  
Nickname: Storm  
Relatives: Lord Death (Father) Death the Kid (Brother)  
Partner: Rain Stein  
Hobbies: Guitar, singing, drawing  
Power: Drawing. Can bend people to will with drawings. Can create objects that have been drawn.  
Background: Found in orphanage at age five after being abused her whole life. Found by Stein. Only outlet of pain was music and drawing. Became very close to Stein on the trip back to Death City. Was trained in martial arts soon after reaching Death City.


	2. Meetings

Storm

" Well fine! If you want me to go, I'll just go then!" I shouted angrily before storming out of the Death Room with Rain.

Rain and I didn't own much, enough to fit in a backpack each. Mostly what we grabbed were wigs and different color contacts so we could hide from the DWMA with ease. While I was running around our house I punched and broke all of the mirrors in the house. A mirror that is broken is a mirror that *he* can't see us through. I also made sure to have two pairs of gloves that help control my soul force. Fingerless are better. Much better.

We found something worth looking into. A museum that the President was going to be at in a few days. If there were going to be kishin eggs there it would be best if someone who knew how to get rid of them properly was there.

Upon arriving there Rain and I looked totally different. I was now a red-head with bright green eyes while Rain, going from her normal silver hair and grey eyes, had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.  
We went by taxi so as not to be conspicuous and arrived the day of the presentation. We decided to get a room at a motel because we would need somewhere to spend the night after the long ride and this was how it was going to be for a while, until we could hide permanently from the DWMA.

That night I was mostly looking for anything out of place, because there could be something that our soul perception, because Rain can use it too, might miss. There was a man with incredibly blood shot eyes who grabbed a glass of champagne from a waitress, downed it in one gulp, and put it back on her tray. Also there was a man in his thirties with a com link in his ear, so I guessed he was secret service. I watched as he grabbed the bloodstone that was on exhibit that night and made for a different room. I pointed this out to Rain and motioned that we should follow.  
As soon as we were out of the sight of the crowd I nodded to Rain and she transformed. The neat thing about Rain as a weapon is that she can transform into any weapon ever made. This particular night she was apparently in a katana type of mood.  
We walked in and saw the agent from before had dropped the bloodstone and a new man had picked it up. There wasn't anything bad about either of them but I had a job to do. I raised Rain and called out "Drop it!" I was paid no attention by the new man but I was paid attention to by the agent. He put his hands up. Smart move.  
The man sprayed the bloodstone with some purple stuff and then there was a big flash of light and the blood that was dripping from the bloodstone disappeared along with the blood on the floor and on the agent's tux. Rain transformed right then and there and I realized that she had passed out. I drug her out of the room and slung her over my shoulder. I walked back to the hotel and realized that Rain is surprisingly heavy.  
By the time we were on the elevator Rain had woken up, which was good because she was getting really heavy. We walked into our room and I turns on the light.  
I saw a darker toned woman in her forties. Before I could open my mouth to say something smart like " Help" , She said " Calm down Death the Girl and Rain Stein. I am here to offer you an invitation to endless wonder. Go to this address. I expect you there by eight o'clock tomorrow morning." Who are you?"I asked. " Frederic, Mrs. Frederic. Eight o'clock ladies." And with that she left


	3. New Jobs

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated recently, I was packing and moving downstate. Thanks to my awesome beta JessTalksAlot

Storm  
We arrived at the place, which appeared to be a giant warehouse, at eight o'clock on trusty Beelzebub who seemed tired afterwords. We should probably get a car later. I wondered if these people knew who Rain and I were like Mrs. Frederic did.

I saw the agent from last night and he flipped out. "You're the girl with the katana and you are the girl who turned into a katana!" He cried out. " Yes, we are the girls from last night, and if you don't shut up, I may just have to dissect you." Rain told him, grinning. What can I say, Rain isn't a morning person. I'm not either. I grabbed my clarinet from my bag and hit him upside the head with it, screaming "STORM CHOP!"

I saw a woman also in her thirties with curly brown hair and brown eyes drive up and got out, grinning like a jackal. "I don't know who you are, but I like you." She said. Most people would agree with that statement. "If you liked that, I have a friend who does the same thing with books." I said.

Then a football came flying out of nowhere and was aimed right at my head. I dodged, using maybe just a bit of reaper powers to help. At that point Rain glared me down with a look that clearly said " What are you doing?! If these people find out what you are they will call your dad!" I grinned at her in response.  
Enter, the other guy from last night. I'll be the first to admit, I look at the souls of people before I work with them. This guy's soul was weird and I could tell he was hiding from his past, but Rain and I were doing the same thing, so I really couldn't say much.

At that point my phone beeped. I looked and saw a text from Kid "You can't hide from us forever. DTK" I read it a couple of times just to make sure that I got it through my thick head, then set my phone on the ground and proceeded to smash it into dust. Rain looked at me like I was crazy. I leaned over to her. "You realize they can track your phone by using the cell towers right?" I whispered. She contemplated this for a moment, then destroyed her phone too.


End file.
